Young Feelings
by Fandom17
Summary: 14 yr Sarada has feelings for Boruto, but will her frenemie Kiyoto get to him first?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer- I do not own naruto_** ****

Chapter: 1

" _Don't worry, I'll guard you when you become hokage, Sarada."_

 _Those words I still hang on to this day. Boruto and I have been close friends since we were young but now I can't help but have feelings for him the way he is so determined, how he works hard and the way he protects his loved ones just melts my heart… wait what am I saying? He's annoying, stupid, troublesome, and he is always pulling pranks… so why do I like him? Whatever I should get ready to go to the mall with ChouChou._

 _At the mall._

"Hey Sarada, what's up?" said Boruto

"Oh, nothing much, I didn't expect to see you here." I said nervously. I don't know why I get so nervous around him, when we were 12 I barley wanted to talk to him but, I guess things just changed over time.

"Oh I'm just about to buy the new gaming console, you?"

"We're going to buy some shoes, thank you very much." Said Chou. She could sense the nervousness in my voice.

"Okay well, see you later."

On our way to the shoe store we saw Kiyoto, she has long orange hair and wears clothing that shows more of her body and she's every guys dream girl but, rumor has it that she likes Boruto, not only that, she always has to 1-up me in everything I do.

"Hey Sarada, ChouChou where are you two going?"

"We're going to buy shoes, wanna come?" Chou asked

"Sure" Kiyoto said with a smile.

I can't believe that Kiyoto is coming, she's the last person I'd want to hang with…

 _In the shoe store_

"Have any of you seen Boruto?"

when someone mentions his name my heart skips a beat.

"Yeah he said he's going to buy a new gaming console why?... _Do you like him_? Because rumor has it that you like him." Chou said with a smirk.

"Kinda but I want to get to know him first, you know?"

There was a long silence because Chou knows I like Boruto but the feeling of having someone you like be liked by another is unbearable. I looked for the shoes I wanted very quickly so I didn't have to hang with Kiyoto anymore. Kiyoto can 1-up me all she wants, but she'll never take the one I love without a fight.

 _At the Uchiha Household_

"Sarada, is that you?" Sakura asked while preparing for dinner.

"Yeah, I just came back from the mall kaa-chan."

I went up to my room, only to find an envelope with my name on it from… tou-chan that says :

"Dear Sarada, I will be coming back home in a month or two please tell kaa-chan and let her know. From tou-chan."

I went downstairs and told kaa-chan the good news and as always she was trying to hide her excitement. I went back up stairs and received a call from ChouChou.

"Hey gurl wassup? I need to tell you something urgent! " I could hear a bag of chips in the background while she was talking.

"Nothing much, what's wrong?"

"Don't panic but… Kiyoto is going to watch Boruto train tomorrow and I kinda gave her the idea!"

I hung up the phone and screamed into my pillow. Why would Kiyoto want to watch him train? I knew in that moment I would have to work hard, so Kiyoto could see what she's up against.

 _The next day, on my way the training grounds._

"Sarada, Wait up!" It was Boruto.

"Hey Boruto, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to know, when your dad is coming back to train me?" He said

"In a month or two."

"Oh ok… Well Mitsuki and I are going to go to Ichiraku'safter training, wanna come?" He asked

"Oh sure," I said with a smile

 _At the training grounds_

"Hey Boruto, over here!" Kiyoto shouted from a small bench near the field,

Boruto went to where she sat and said "Hey Kiyoto, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I wanted to watch you train because everyone is telling me that your really skilled and I want to challenge you one day" she responded all shy like but me and her both know she wasn't shy at all.

"Oh well just watch, and be amazed!" He jumped up and shouted.

 _We waited for Mitsuki to come but he texted saying that he couldn't make it, so we started without him._

We were on the urge to start when Kiyoto popped off the bench she was sitting on and ran towards us.

"Hey Boruto, If Mitsuki can't make it can I fill in for him? I would love to train with you." She asked wanting him to say yes.

"Sure, just know its one on one match, so you and Sarada first, then you and I, then last but not least Sarada and I. When the timer stops training is over, got it?"

"Yep!" she replied excitedly.

As the timer started, Kiyoto was trying to get a hit on me with all her might, but I was blocking her attacks with ease.

After a while, training was over. Boruto and I were about to leave the training grounds to go to Ichiraku's, when a small figure was running up to us. Turns out it was Kiyoto. When she finally caught up to us she asked "Where are you to going?"

"Where going to Ichiraku's, wanna come? It was supposed to be Sarada, Mitsuki, and I but Mitsuki couldn't make it." He told her.

"Sure." She responded "I'd love to hang with you!"

Great… now I have to share my moments alone with Boruto, with Kiyoto.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

On our way to Ichiraku's, Kiyoto kept asking Boruto all sorts of questions like "What's your favorite colour?" and "Where did you learn all your cool moves from?" while I was walking apart from them wondering why I like Boruto. Then suddenly, Boruto asked me a question out of the blue.

"Hey Sarada, why have you been so quiet? Is anything wrong?" He asked.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just deep in my thou-" Before I could finish, Kiyoto started another conversation with Boruto.

Damn, I hate that girl, but its nice that Boruto cares.

 _At_ _Ichiraku's_

"Ok guys order anything you want, its on me." Boruto said with a smile. I love it when he smiles because his eyes turn bluer than before.

After we got our food, I sat away from Boruto and Kiyoto while she got to "know" him. After a couple of minutes, Boruto turned and asked me "Hey Sarada, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… why you do ask?"

"You look sad, and I hate to see you sad." He responded.

I couldn't help but think maybe Boruto might actually like me. In that moment, Kiyoto turned her head towards me and gave me a rude look as if she wanted me to die or something, but I just ignored it.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna head home you guys. Have fun." I said with a look of depression on my face.

I really don't want to lose Boruto to Kiyoto but it seemed like it was already happening.

As I was going to walk away, Boruto grabbed my hand.

"How about I walk you home?" He asked as if I was going to get hurt along the way. Kiyoto gave me that rude look again but an even more rude look than before.

"No." I continued. "Its fine and plus, you have to walk Kiyoto home." I told him, pulling my hand away from his.

I was on my way home when a familiar voice was calling out to me, turns out it was Boruto. I didn't have the courage to talk to him, so I started walking faster. A couple minutes after, he started running then I couldn't help myself but run. I mean, I really couldn't talk to him or else I would ask him questions about what happened when he walked Kiyoto home and I just can't deal with the embarrassment right now.

I ran all the way home with no stop. When I got home, I went straight to my room and locked the door so I could call ChouChou and tell her about today. As I was about to call Chou, I heard kaa-chan knocking on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Then kaa-chan came through the door with a phone in her hand.

"Sarada, I will be going on a business trip for a week, so you will be staying with the Uzumaki's from this Monday to next Monday. Got it?" Afterwards she closed my door and went downstairs.

I can't believe I'm staying with the Uzumaki's, with… Boruto! I mean couldn't I just stay home by myself? I picked up my phone and started dialing ChouChou on her cell. I told Chou everything that happened today including the part where I was going to stay with the Uzumaki's in 4 days.

"Don't worry Sarada, I'll take you shopping tomorrow and we'll buy some cute pyjamas, and movies so that if you don't wanna hang with Boruto, you can chill with Himawari and have a sleepover party or something." She told me.

All of this didn't seem so scary after all, because I could just hang out with Himawari who was totally cool.

As I laid on my bed trying to go to sleep, I couldn't help but think about Boruto and how I'm hoping to see him shirtless when I stayover.

 _The next day (3 more days till the stayover)_

I went to the mall with ChouChou and we spotted Kiyoto talking with one of her other friends on her phone. Chou grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a corner so we could eavesdrop on what Kiyoto was saying. Turns out they were gossiping about me.

"Yeah and you won't believe what happened yesterday, I don't know who Sarada thinks she is, but she's definitely not Boruto's first and last girlfriend like has she seen herself in a mirror? She's flat-chested, barley has ass, super scrawny, and she's always covering her self up like live a little!" Kiyoto told her friend.

All those hurtful things Kiyoto said about me just made me feel like no one will ever love me, that Boruto will never love me. I couldn't help but run to the bathroom and cry. While I was running away to go to the bathroom, a familiar figure approached me and stopped me in the process. "Hey Sarada, are you ok?" The voice said. I looked up and it was Boruto holding me in his arms. In that moment, I couldn't help but cry my heart out.

We stayed in that position for 3 minutes until I let go, even though I didn't want to. He looked me in my eyes and said "Sarada will you please tell me what's wrong?"

I looked in his eyes wanting to tell him but I couldn't express my feelings for him yet, especially like this. Chou came running up to us and saved me just in time before having to explain myself. She grabbed my hand and we practically ran towards the washroom. When we got there, Chou cleaned my face up then we went out of the washroom. We already got 6 pyjamas for me even though I probably wouldn't wear them after the stay over, so we started walking towards the movie store. We got 6 movies to watch every night.

When I got home, I got a text from Boruto.

"Hey Sarada, are you feeling better now?" He texted.

"Yeah, I'm better now. Thanks." I replied.

I called Chou and asked her if she'd wanna go out to the spa to relax after the horrible 2 days I just had, and of course she said yes. I can't handle anymore stress so I'm really looking forward to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

 _The Next day (2 more days till the stayover)_

ChouChou and I were going to the spa today to relax after the horrible 2 days I had. I still can't believe Kiyoto said all those hurtful things about me but that's all in the past now. I can't wait to go get a nice relaxing massage.

 _At the spa_

ChouChou checked us in at the spa and we were directed to where our massage room was. A lady came into the room and told Chou and I to lay on the massage beds. After our massages, Chou and I went to get our facials when we saw kaa-chan talking with Hinata, Boruto's mom! We quickly hid in a corner like we did when we saw Kiyoto and we quietly eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Anyway, how is Boruto doing Hinata?" Sakura asked while getting her nails done.

"He's fine, but he's always worrying about something but he wont tell me why and it saddens me that he can't talk to me about it." She responded.

Now that I think about it, Boruto always has something on his mind. I wonder if its about his father or something.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'm sure its nothing big." She reassured her.

"Sakura-chan, how is Sarada?" Hinata asked

I wonder why she would ask about me, maybe Boruto said something when we ran into each other at the mall.

"Well, when I told her she was staying over at your house, I went downstairs then I forgot something in my room so I went up to get it. Then I heard her on the phone so I went to her bedroom door and I was listening to her conversation with ChouChou and apparently, she likes Boruto! But there is this girl named Kiyoto who also likes Boruto but she's getting in the way of the two of them." She explained.

I can't believe she eavesdrop on my "private" conversation. When I get home, I'm going to confront her so that she'll never think about eavesdropping ever again!

"Really? Well then, we'll be family in no time." Hinata joked.

Family? Maybe Boruto likes me too! The thought of him and I getting together just gives me butterflies. Chou and I turned our backs while walking so that the two moms wouldn't realize it was us, then we went to get our masks. After our "spa day" we went to Ichiraku's to eat.

When I got home, kaa-chan was already there sitting on the couch and of course I was going to confront her.

"Hey Sarada, how was your day?" Sakura asked while watching T.V.

"Oh well it was good until I found out that kaa-chan knows who I like only by eavesdropping!" I shouted.

"How do you know? Wait ok, I'm sorry for snooping but its not like you were gonna tell me."

"Yeah because I knew you would tell Hinata which you did."

"Were you at the spa? Never mind that I'm sorry, can you please forgive me Sarada?" She asked beggingly.

"Fine… as long as you don't do it again!"

We hugged it out then I went to my room. While I was laying on my bed, I received a text from ChouChou.

"Hey gurl, I wanted to tell you that you gotta move quickly with Boruto because Kiyoto is ahead of you already."

"How is she "ahead" of me?" I replied.

 _*sends screenshot of Kiyoto and Boruto's text messages*_

 _Kiyoto: Hey Boruto, what's up?_

 _Boruto: Nothing, what about you?_

 _Kiyoto: Just chilling, what are you doing tomorrow?_

 _Boruto: Nothing, why?_

 _Kiyoto: Well I was wondering if you'd wanna hang just me and you tomorrow?_

 _Boruto: Sure, how's 11?_

 _Kiyoto: Great I'll meet you at Ichiraku's then._

 _Boruto: Ok, see you then. Bye._

 _Kiyoto: Bye._

"Kiyoto sent me these messages I'm guessing to you get jealous so I said to myself I might as well just show you." Chou texted.

I can't believe this is actually happening. Am I really gonna lose Boruto to Kiyoto? No, no, no its not gonna and never will happen.

"I got a plan Sarada, but it'll require Inojin and me coming over to give you a make-over."

"Whatever it takes to win him back."

I was determined to win Boruto no matter the cost because I can't let his first kiss be with Kiyoto, it must be with me.

 _The next day (1 more day till the stayover)_

ChouChou knock on my bedroom door with her make-up bag and hair bag. She came in and looked through my closet for something to wear.

"You have nothing to wear Sarada." She said while searching for something for me to wear. "Not to worry, I brought a nice spring dress for you in case what you have in your closet wasn't good enough for this mission." She told me.

"Mission?"

"Yeah it's a mission because if you don't succeed then you fail the mission." She responded.

"What did Inojin say about the mission?" I asked.

"I told him to take you on a picnic under the cherry tree right across from Ichiraku's. He said he'd benefit from this because he's also trying to get a girl jealous."

Perfect, the plan was coming together. Chou did my hair in a flawless messy bun, then she did light make-up on my face just to make certain areas stand out. By the time I put on the light pink strapless spring dress Chou brought for me, it was 11:00. I went downstairs only to see Inojin sitting on my couch waiting for me to finish. We went out the door and started walking to our location. Chou went her separate ways so it was just Inojin and I walking hand-in-hand. When we got to Ichiraku's, we sat on the picnic blanket and started to talk while Kiyoto and Boruto were already there waiting for there food. I looked through the corner of my eye and saw Boruto helplessly staring in my direction.

"They're both starring at us, that means the plan is working. Who knows, you and Boruto might be a forever thing." Inojin whispered in my ear. I giggled at the thought of it, but I was truly hoping that would be the case. We finished our picnic, got up. We started to walk hand-in-hand again but this time, my head was also on his shoulder.

When I got home, I packed a small suit case with my clothes, movies, and beauty products so I can leave tomorrow morning for the stayover at the Uzumaki's.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHER'S NOTE:**_

 _ **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up because I have been having a lot of writer's block lately so I am really sorry if this chapter is boring. I will try to post chapters more often as I can but if you have any suggestions for the story, please let me know.**_

Chapter: 4

I woke up this morning ready to leave my house to stay with the Uzumaki's for 7 days. Kaa-chan dropped me off early in the morning so she could leave for her business trip.

"Good morning Sarada." Hinata said while taking my suitcase. "You will be staying in Himawari's room, there is an air blown mattress with sheets and a blanket for you. In case you want company, Himawari is sleeping and Boruto is in his room so you can knock on his door." She smiled and I smiled back.

I really didn't want to talk to Boruto right now so I had no other choice but to sit on the couch and read. Hinata went into her bedroom while I was alone reading a book. After a couple of minutes, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh, good morning Sarada." The voice said. Then I realized that voice was Boruto.

"Oh, good morning."

"You're staying for a week, right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

I feel like things got so awkward between us, but I also feel like he's mad about something because you can see it on his face. He went up back his room and closed the door. I got super bored so I went to Himawari's room and knocked the door.

"Come in!" she yelled while still half asleep.

"Hey Hima, what's up?"

"Oh Sarada! Nothing much really, I was just about to go out into the backyard wanna join me?" She asked.

I had nothing better to do so I said yes. Himawari made some tea, and took it to the backyard. We sat on a bench and talked.

"Sarada, can I ask you something?" Hima asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I really like this guy but, I don't know if he likes me back." She sighed.

"Who is it?"

"It's… Shikadai." She started to blush hard.

Himawari likes Shikadai! Aww it's super cute seeing Himawari grow up and start to like boys.

"Well if you want, I can ask him to take you out to see if he likes you."

"Really! Thanks so much Sarada."

I pulled out my phone and started texting Shikadai.

 _Me: Hey Shikadai, can I ask you for a favor?_

 _Shikadai: Yeah sure, what's up?_

 _Me: I was supposed to go Ichiraku's with Himawari at 5pm tomorrow it's really important that I take her, but I can't go. Is it ok if you can take her?_

 _Shikadai: Sure, I got nothing better to do._

 _Me: Thanks, bye._

 _Shikadai: Bye._

"Well Hima, looks like you have a "Date" with Shikadai at Ichiraku's, 5pm tomorrow."

"Really! Oh wow thank you so much Sarada!" She said while dancing around in excitement.

We went inside and watched one of the movies I had bought with ChouChou at the mall. As we were about to start the movie, Himawari and I both heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Can I join?" Boruto said while coming down the stairs.

"Sure big brother." Himawari said while moving over to make space for Boruto.

All three of us sat on the couch with me in the middle, Himawari on my right, and Boruto on my left. After the movie, I was about to go outside when someone pulled my arm.

"Hey Sarada, can I ask you something?" Boruto said while still pulling my arm.

"What is it?"

"Well Kiyoto asked me to hang with her today at 1, but she told me that I gotta pick where we go but I'm not sure where to go, can you help me?" He asked

I cannot believe that even with me living in his house, he still thinks about Kiyoto only her like I was never in his stupid life.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care what you do with, her."

"Well fine, I just wanted some help I mean Kiyoto's nice so she deserves to go some where nice."

Nice? Kiyoto was far from nice but it really is official, I lost and Kiyoto won. Wow, she was always right I will never be Boruto's first and last girlfriend. After all the things she's done to me, I can't help but get super angry.

"Pardon me, I have to go." I said. I picked up my phone and ran through the front door as fast as I could while Boruto was calling out to me I didn't look back and kept running towards the forest. Once I reached I couldn't hold in my tears much longer so I cried my heart out.

"SHANNARO!" I yelled while punching the ground. Rocks started to come up from the surface and started a mini earthquake. After I blew off some steam, I immediately called ChouChou and told her everything.

"Relax, you didn't lose him you just have to step up your game ok?" She said.

Chou really knew how to help and make me feel better. I ran back to the Uzumaki household and by the time I got back, it was already 1pm. Boruto already left to go meet Kiyoto so I just trained in the backyard of the Uzumaki household. It was 2:30pm and Boruto finally came back from hell. I was in Himawari's room talking to Chou while Himawari went to the store with her mother.

"Hey Sarada, have you seen Himawari or my mom?" Boruto asked while opening the door to Hima's room.

"They both went to grab some food for dinner."

"Ok, um I'll be in my room, I guess." He said while closing the door very slowly waiting for me to say something to him.

I read my book while waiting for Himawari and Hinata to come back from shopping. I heard the door open and ran down the stairs to see Hinata and Himawari closing the door behind them.

"Hello Sarada, is everything alright?" Hinata asked while putting the groceries on the counter.

"Yeah, I just got bored and I wanted Hima's company."

Himawari and I had been training in the backyard while waiting for dinner to be ready. After Dinner, I took a shower then got ready for bed. While I was on my air blown mattress trying to fall asleep, I couldn't help but think about what Kiyoto said and what happened today. Was there truly any hope of Boruto and I finally getting together? Oh well I better sleep with the busy day planed tomorrow.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

ATTENTION ALL YOUNG FEELINGS FANS.

Sorry for not posting a new chapter in 7 months.

I was having a lot of writers block back in May and June, I also went on a vacation during the summer and by the time school started, I didn't have enough time with all the new after-school clubs starting. I recently got back on , re-read my story and realized I want to continue it so you can expect a new chapter every two weeks starting Monday.

Thank you to all who bared with me and I hope to see your reviews.

Goodbye For Now!

Fandom17


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Today was a busy day for me. I have training at 10am then after training is finished Chou wanted to go shopping for something super "secret" that she couldn't tell me until we get to the mall, so my day is pretty much filled.

I woke up at 6:15 today because I like to have an early morning start on training days. I walked through the hallway to go to the bathroom when I noticed Boruto's door was open. I looked inside only to find no one in the room and the window wide open. I looked out the window and found him sitting on the roof. He looked kinda stressed and sad so as one of his "friends" it's my job to ask him what's wrong.

"Hey Boruto, is anything wrong?"

"No. Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"No, I just saw your door open and you weren't in your room."

"Oh, well in that case can you leave me alone?" I can tell he wanted to be alone, so I left.

I wonder what got him so mad that he can't talk to me about it. Oh well, I better get ready for training.

Before I left to go training Hinata decided that I walk with Boruto since we're on the same team and going to the same place. Boruto and I were on our way to the training grounds with Boruto walking way ahead of me when we met Inojin along the way.

"Hey Boruto, what's up?" Inojin asked Boruto but he just glared then ignored him.

"Ok then. Hey Sarada, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much, but I think Boruto is mad at me." I whispered.

"Why do you say that? If anything, he's mad at me for some reason." He said with a confused look on his face.

"Well he hasn't been talking to me lately and most of the time he wants to ignore me."

"I'm sure it's nothing, but I gotta go. Bye Sarada"

 _At the training grounds_

We met up with Mitsuki and started training. We decided to go with one-on-one training with Boruto and Mitsuki going first, then Mitsuki and I, and then last Boruto and I.

When it got to Boruto and I our spar wasn't a spar at all, it was a full-on fight. With every hit Boruto made, it was filled with anger, and the angrier he was the more his strength increased. It was hard to get out of the "spar" because Boruto was as faster than me and I couldn't even use my sharingan because I didn't have a lot of chakra left in me, so I couldn't defend myself any longer.

As soon as I let my guard down, Boruto punched me in my chest and suddenly, I coughed up blood and everything went black. The last words I heard was Mitsuki yell my name.

 _At the hospital_

I woke up at the hospital with Hinata sleeping in a chair next to me. I couldn't help but cry. I mean, what did I ever do to Boruto that made him so mad at me and why did he have to take his anger out on me. I reached for my phone in my pocket and called ChouChou.

"Relax, it's ok Sarada he probably needed to blow off some steam as he happened to be sparring with you."

I started to tear up.

"But he should know better and not use me as his human punching bag!" I yelled into the phone then hung up.

As soon as I hung up, Hinata woke up with a dazed look on her face.

"Sarada, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little upset."

"May I ask why?" She added.

"I just don't understand what I did or whoever did that made Boruto so mad that he did what he did."

"Oh, about that I'm terribly sorry that you had to go through that but I grounded him for the rest of the week and I know for sure Sakura will kill Boruto by the time she comes back."

I couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"Oh and Sarada, the doctors said that you'll not be able to train until Monday."

Just great. He just had to take training away from me.

 _Text from Chou_

 _Chou: Are we still on for today?_

 _Me: Yeah, I'll meet you there right now._

 _Chou: Kk._

 _Me: Sorry for yelling at you just now._

 _Chou: It's all good you were stressed that's all right?_

 _Me: Yeah._

I wonder what Chou has instore for me.

 _At the mall_

"Hey Sarada, I was just wondering after the whole incident this morning, are you still going to go after Boruto?" She asked.

"Depends." I said. "What are you buying me today with YOUR own money?"

"I was hoping that if you weren't still mad at Boruto, you would hear my plan out."

"Well what is it?" I was starting to get impatient.

"The plan is to buy you a ring and say its from a friend to make him jealous."

"You know, I really like this plan because he needs to feel the same pain I felt whenever he was with Kiyoto."

We looked around for what seemed like hours until we found the perfect ring. It was a ring called "Princess tiara" and it really did look like a tiara for your finger! It was super cheap too considering the place we were at.

"Thanks for doing this ChouChou."

"No problem, I just can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees the ring." "That reminds me," She added. "Please take a picture of his face when he sees the ring."

"For sure bestie, for sure."

 _At the Uzumaki household_

When I entered the door, I was greeted by... him. I didn't want to see him after what happened, heck I didn't even wanna see him at all.

"Look Sarada, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier there was a lot on my brain and I shouldn't have taken it out all on you so… will you please forgive me?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Forgive him? After all he's done to me and not to mention taking his anger out on my like I'm a punching bag but, he did sound sincere and it seems like he didn't mean to do what he did. No! I will not forgive him, or will I? This is all so confusing because my heart says forgive him, but my brain says not to forgive him. I should just stick with my brain because my heart has failed me in the past and I don't want to get hurt again.

"Look, I can't right now there is too much going on in my head and I don't need your apology making it worse." I said sternly.

His face dropped as I pushed right past him going towards Himawari's room. I don't know why but a tiny piece of my heart broke by just seeing his face like that.

I knocked on Hima's door and entered.

"Hey Hima, are you getting ready for your "date" with Shikadai?"

"Yeah." She replied, but she didn't seem as excited as before.

"Hey Hima, is everything alright?" I asked.

She started tearing up.

"H-he likes s-someone else." As she started crying she put her head on my shoulder.

Who could Shikadai like? He hasn't really been the type to focus on girls, but I guess I'm in for a story.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

Who could Shikadai like? I mean, most of the girls we know are too "Troublesome" For him so who could he possibly like? After Hima stopped crying, she finally told me what happened.

"I was walking home from the academy and happened to pass by Shikadai, I was going to ask for his number, so that he could text me when he's leaving and then I saw him with this older girl who had shaggy hair, flower-like eyes and he said her name was Mirai. Then he started saying how he wanted to hang out after he had some business to take care of and I'm guessing that business is taking me to Ichiraku's" She pointed out.

Mirai? I think I've heard that name before from aunt Ino saying that she was aunt Ino's, sensei's daughter and that Shikadai's dad is her teacher so they're probably close.

"I'm sure they're just friends Hima, you have nothing to worry about because you're loving, kind, smart, beautiful and so much more, now get dressed and remember to dress casual but cute because you don't want him sensing that you like him to early." I said with a smirk but deep down inside I knew something was boiling already.

I called ChouChou and told her the whole situation.

"That's why I need you to come with me to spy on Himawari and Shikadai." I told her.

"For sure, because Himawari is super sweet and she deserves to have a fun time."

"Ok we're all set, meet me behind Ichiraku's at 4:30 and make sure to wear your camo outfit ok?"

"Yeah, see you then. Bye."

Everything was going as planned. I changed into my camo crop top, camo sweat pants, I got my camo hat, put on my camo boots and grabbed two walkie talkies. As I was about to leave, I felt a familiar hand grab mine.

"Sarada, can I ask you something?" It was him.

"What is it?" I said impatiently.

"Where are you going? Also, where'd you get the ring?"

As soon as I heard ring, I got out my phone took a picture of his face and put my phone back.

"I'm going to meet a friend, the same friend that gave me this ring. Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet someone." I ran all the way to Ichiraku's because I was already late and by the time I got there Himawari was leaving the house wearing a blue cross back top with yellow ripped jeans. I found Chou and gave her the second walkie talkie.

"I'll be on the other side of the building and if you catch anything weird or this "Mirai" girl coming this way let me know ok?" I told her a second time just to make sure she got it.

"Ok got it, just let me know if you see anything to."

"Oh, I almost forgot to show you the pic of Boruto when he saw my ring."

I showed her the picture of his surprised and gloomy face. As soon as we were finished, we went to our secret locations and waited for our "subjects" to come.

The clock was ticking and as our "subjects" came, we kept an eye out.

The whole time Hima was just making jokes that Shikadai would laugh at and every now and then, Shikadai would compliment her smile, laugh, and face then Hima would do the same thing to him. It was the cutest thing, I wish I could have something like that.

By the time it was 6:45, a girl with shaggy hair was walking towards Ichiraku's and I had a gut feeling that it was this "Mirai" girl.

"ChouChou, there is a shaggy haired girl walking in your direction, and I'm pretty sure that's Mirai. Over."

"I see her, I'm going to distract her with asking questions and if that fails, you'll jump in ok? Over."

"Ok, I'll see if I can distract her with genjutsu. Over."

Shikadai was supposed to take Himawari home at 6:30 but I guess they didn't realize the time, so we just have to keep her distracted for at least 15 minutes.

Chou bombarded her with so many questions that by the time it was 7:05, Shikadai and Hima were ready to leave but we stilled needed to get the girl away from them so that they don't see her and that's when I stepped in.

I looked in her eyes and casted a strong genjutsu on her and Chou carried her to the nearest local supermarket, rested her up on a tree and we waited until it was 7:35 then we carried her back to Ichiraku's, released her from my genjutsu and went home.

 _At the Uzumaki residence_

When I got back, I was greeted by Kiyoto and Boruto cuddling on the couch watching a horror movie.

Ew. Why is she here? Boruto probably invited her to fill his "loneliness" or whatever.

"Oh Sarada, what brings you here?" She asked.

I can't believe she has the guts to talk to me right now after all she's done to me.

"Oh, Himawari wanted me to stay for the night so yeah, bye." I bolted up the stairs before she or Boruto could've said anything else. I quickly changed my clothes, washed my face, brushed my teeth, then saw Hima sleeping and thought to my self.

 _What if I crashed Kiyoto's little date with Boruto?_

Then I decided to ruin someone's evening.

"Hey guys, is it ok if I watch this movie with you guys because Himawari's sleeping and I'm not tired, so can I?" I asked pleadingly so that Kiyoto would say yes.

Boruto looked at Kiyoto who then turned towards me and said, "Sure you can." With a super fake smile.

I went and sat right in the middle of them and as soon as I got comfy, Kiyoto gave me one of those rude looks just like the time before. Every now and then when a scary part came on I would dig my face in Boruto's shoulder just to make her mad, and for my own benefits. As the night went on, it was about 8:45 when Kiyoto left and went home which left me and Boruto alone.

I didn't want to be alone with him after all he's done to me and I knew this was going to be awkward.

"Hey Sarada, uh… I'm sorry about today and I know my apology won't make things better, but I can't live with myself knowing that I hurt you and that you can't bring yourself to forgive me. I'll do whatever it takes to fix my mistake."

Those words. The way they make me feel so bad. I can't bare to see him fall apart when I can easily put him back together.

"I forgave you the first time you apologized, I just didn't say it because I had other matters to attend to, and because I was still hurt about it." "I also heard that you got grounded so I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit bad." I added.

He gave me a pissed look and I couldn't help but laugh then later he joined me and we laughed together.

"I'm thankful for you accepting my apology Sarada, it means a lot ya'know." He grabbed me by my waist and gave a tight hug. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with joy, so I hugged him back.

As we continued to watch the movie I started to fall asleep on Boruto's shoulder and had a really cool dream where I was on a date with Boruto and he took me to this amazing restaurant then after we ate, he kissed me! I know totally awesome right? If only it was real, then I could shove it all up in Kiyoto's face. Oh well, maybe one day.

 _ **A/N_**_

 _ **I apologize for not posting this chapter on Monday, but I promise next chapter will be on time.**_

 _ **I really hope you like this chapter and please make sure you wright reviews because I could really use the feedback, so I can make this story better for you guys.**_

 _ **Make sure to favorite and follow this story.**_

 _ **See you on the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **but until then,**_

 _ **Bye for now.**_


	8. Discontinued

I'm so sorry guys but Young Feelings will be discontinued. I just don't have inspiration to continue writing fanfictions. I wanted to let you all that I will be on Wattpad writing books. I would love for you all to make an account and check out my newly released book "Guns For The Hopeless".

If I get enough views for that book I might create another fanfiction.

I hope to see you guys on wattpad,

Fandom17


End file.
